


Amor enredado

by ntl209



Category: Death Note (Anime & Manga)
Genre: Angst, Angst and Drama, Angst and Romance, Angst and Tragedy, Awkward Romance, Canon Compliant, Drama, Drama & Romance, Established Relationship, Fake/Pretend Relationship, M/M, Romance, Secret Relationship, Tragic Romance, Twisted, Twisted and Fluffy Feelings, Unhealthy Relationships
Language: Español
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-02-22
Updated: 2021-02-22
Packaged: 2021-03-19 09:20:23
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,753
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29624079
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ntl209/pseuds/ntl209
Summary: Diferente, todo era... diferente.
Relationships: L/Yagami Light
Kudos: 5





	Amor enredado

**Author's Note:**

> Disclaimer: Death Note pertenece a Tsugumi Ōba y Takeshi Obata.
> 
> Advertencias: Actitudes OoC.

Recordaba haberse quedado sin palabras cuando había vislumbrado por primera vez a un shinigami, a un shinigami real.

Recordaba encontrarse boquiabierto, atónito.

Supuso que por eso no había podido prestar atención a las actitudes extrañas en Light, de las que finalmente se percató después de un par de días, ya habiendo empezado a acostumbrarse a aquella criatura que rondaba por el edificio.

Había algo fuera de lugar luego de ver morir al último Kira.

¿Quién lo había matado?

Aunque parecía haber sido Light en primera instancia, el mencionado había estado a su lado en todo momento. Por lo que no podía haber sido.

Al menos aquella sería la conclusión más obvia, si la primera persona en que había pensado L como responsable de aquel asesinato no hubiera sido su antiguo y primer sospechoso.

Había que tener presente que durante casi un minuto, sus ojos habían quedado fijos en Rem: Light podría haber matado a Kira en aquellos instantes, de la manera que (se suponía) lo hiciera.

De todos modos, nadie se había dado cuenta de señales que él mismo trataba de pasar por alto o no darles muchas vueltas.

Intentaba dejar pasar aquellas expresiones fingidas, aquellos gestos no del todo genuinos...

En todo él, en todo Light, encontraba ese "algo", aquel aspecto nuevo (¿o viejo?) que contradecía lo que hacía.

¿Si se inclinaba para pasar sus dedos por sus labios y quitar las migajas de pastel, como a veces solía hacer en una demostración de confianza y cariño?

El detective notaba su vacilación, el brillo en sus ojos que indicaba disgusto, la mirada que decía "No quiero hacer esto, pero tengo que hacerlo para no levantar sospechas".

Y sentía repugnancia...

Le provocaba asco cuando rememoraba todo lo que Light había sido por un tiempo, para que al final sucediera algo y el castaño hiciera que todo gesto que antes había sido tierno y genuino, se tornara tan grotesco y desagradable.

Se preguntaba si él sabría que lo sabía.

* * *

Yagami Light, "Kira", creía que actuaba como el perfecto inocente que había sido cuando no tenía recuerdos del Death Note. Sin embargo, no lograba ser nada más que una sombra de aquella persona, un simple indicio de que una vez había existido y nada más.

Más distante, más disgustado por tener que seguir fingiendo que amaba a Ryūzaki, cuando la única importancia que el susodicho tenía era ser un estorbo que debía eliminar, un obstáculo que debía pasar para acercarse a su objetivo.

Se quería deshacer de él... Desde que vio morir a Lind L. Tailor en televisión y en vivo, quería asesinarlo.

Ya ni siquiera le importaba si él sería el que tuviera que hacer el trabajo sucio o si alguien más lo hacía. Solo lo quería muerto, bajo tierra, con lombrices comiendo su cadáver, y pronto. Porque sentía que no podía esperar muchos meses más, ni siquiera segundos.

Pero a la vez tenía qué hacerlo. Porque sabía que las cosas no sucedían de aquella manera; que los planes podían ser fáciles o complicados, que podían fracasar; que a veces se necesitaban varios factores para llevarlo a cabo con puro éxito y sin fallos.

Y aunque le resultase entretenido por lo complejo que era pensar, crear y efectuar un plan, ahora mismo no podía evitar sentirse más frustrado, con ganas de romper algo o eliminar el estrés de alguna otra manera.

Sin embargo, lo fácil era pensar y quejarse al respecto, y lo difícil era hacerlo cuando ni siquiera sabía el verdadero nombre de la causa de una inminente crisis.

Había tenido varias, quizá cientos de oportunidades, donde podría haber aprovechado para sonsacar aquel simple pero complicado dato (ya que al parecer él y L tenían una rara relación en la que se comportaban como pareja).

¿Por qué había tenido que ser tan educado, tan paciente...?

Ni siquiera había podido aprovechar aquel tiempo en que inconscientemente había adquirido con más facilidad la confianza de L porque sus actos parecían reales, porque lo eran.

Convenientemente olvidó pensar que aquel Light seguía siendo él, por lo que no era otro sujeto o peon en su juego. Solo que al mismo tiempo sí, en cierto modo.

Porque fue él mismo el que predijo que se dedicaría a intentar limpiar su nombre; fue él mismo el que supo que no era imposible que no fuese a volver a tocar aquel cuaderno aún sin recordar que había sido utilizado por él mismo.

* * *

¿Por qué, sin embargo?

¿Por qué esa parte suya que se había enamorado del detective...?

¿Por qué aquellos sentimientos no desaparecían como el resto de aquella personalidad, como Light quería que pasara desde que había recuperado su lado Kira?

¿Por qué?

Cada día tenía que mentir para poder seguir avanzando, para que nadie se enterase. Debía predecir las posibles acciones y reacciones de los demás para dar una convincente y perfecta respuesta. No podía permitirse ni un mínimo error.

Incluso debía controlar sus expresiones, porque el mejor detective del mundo tenía que sacar a relucir el porqué de su título al demostrar su innegable intelecto y perspicacia al descifrar hasta el más minúsculo de sus gestos...

Y esa fue otra desventaja de "ser novios", porque sabía que el Light sin recuerdos no solo había causado que Ryūzaki confiara en él, sino que también se había permitido confiar y ser abierto. Hasta había revelado, casi sin quererlo, que algunos de sus ceños fruncidos podían significar dos cosas; que si a veces frotaba las uñas de su dedo pulgar e índice, de la misma mano, entre sí, podría indicar nerviosismo o hábito inconsciente...

Eran aquellas y varias cosas ya más personales y mentales, que nada tenían que ver con los movimientos, las que revelaban su estado a la vez que eran ejecutadas.

No le importaba si tenía que matar a personas que estuvieran en su camino, en contra de Kira... Inclusive si fueran su propio padre, madre, hermana o...

Ni siquiera sabía como etiquetar a L cuando en ningún momento le habían puesto un título a su estraña relación de compañeros, amigos, enemigos, amantes o cualquiera fuera aquella estupidez en la que el Light sin recuerdos era el responsable de ayudar a formar para así terminar de dificultar el enredado asunto.

¿Cómo fue que complicó todo al querer tener a alguien a quien de verdad consideraba un novio?

¿Por qué ya no simplemente veía a L como el enemigo, el amigo falso?

¿Por qué su personalidad sin recuerdos había tenido que ser diferente al Light casi asexual que había sido antes de ser Kira?

Por que claro, por supuesto que en aquel momento no era Kira ni siquiera mentalmente. Y por supuesto que la diferencia radicaba en si veía a L cuando recordaba ese gran suceso o cuando no.

¿Se habría enamorado de L si lo hubiera conocido antes de encontrar el Death Note?

¿Si Ryuga no le hubiera dicho enseguida que era L, y se hubieran hecho amigos... se habría enamorado?

* * *

¿Por qué L dejaba que sus sentimientos se interpusieran? ¿Por qué intentaba mantener la cabeza fría cuando al final terminaba dejando de pensar en Light como el sospechoso?

¿Por qué su "amistad" parecía tener algo (o mucho) de real?

¿Por qué L, en el tiempo en que Light había actuado menos falaz, había dejado que comenzara aquel juego de coqueteos hasta haber llegado al punto de casi llamarse "novios", cosa que harían si no fuera por la novia inexplicable hasta por el mismo Light?

¿Por qué L había dejado que sus sentimientos avanzaran tanto hasta llegar al punto de poder pensar, sin temor, que lo amaba?

* * *

Sentimientos, ¿verdad?

Específicamente amor, ¿verdad?

Actitudes que solo irracionales sentimientos, como aquellos, podían explicar.

No podría haber sido más fácil de decir pero difícil de digerir como eso.

Porque, Light no decidió enamorarse de L, ni L de Light.

Se suponía que Light debía odiar a L y querer enterrarlo vivo. No debería haberse enamorado de él como efecto secundario de perder parte de su memoria.

Se suponía que L odiaba a Kira, a Light. No debería haber dejado atrás esos sentimientos cuando había llegado a conocer a un Light sin una sola pizca de Kira.

La acción de quitar recuerdos se había revertido. Así que los sentimientos, actos y opiniones antes, durante y después de aquello se hallaban enredados.

Light no decidió de la nada que aquella rara y adorable sonrisa sería su favorita, que sería la que querría ver por el resto de su vida.

Light no decidió que, a sus ojos, L sería la persona más hermosa de todo el mundo. No decidió ver aquellos rasgos tan delicados y descuidados como si fueran los de un ángel.

Ni L, ni Light quisieron que el comportamiento del otro lo cautivara, no quisieron que aquellos gestos, aquellas manías, se le quedaran grabadas en su memoria sin manera de ser olvidadas tan rápidamente.

Aunque desde el principio podría decir que su rostro era perfilado, que a sus ojos se le podían ver, casi imperceptiblemente, un brillo de sabiduría y ansia de seguir aprendiendo, que su nariz, su cabello color castaño rojizo... que todo de él era hermoso, perfecto...

L vio la belleza verdadera de Light cuando habían tenido que convivir las veinticuatro horas del día.

Después de todo, no podía simplemente convivir con Light, sin haber aprendido algo de él, ¿verdad?

No era lo mismo que haber vigilado su casa por una semana, ni lo mismo que haberlo tenido encerrado en una celda por unos cincuenta días.

E incluso si su manera de convivir hubiera sido algo forzada, también permitió que hubiera comunicación; que ambas partes supieran que se tenían que ver todo el tiempo a excepción de cuando se iban a duchar o cambiar. Aquello de todos modos era grabado en las cámaras para que luego L mirara por si hubo un acto sospechoso, acción que aunque pareciera ser lo mismo que si el azabache se metía en la ducha con Light, en cierto modo era educado, aunque después de un par de horas dejara de serlo cuando L fuera a verificar que no hubiera gestos inusuales a los que Light mostraba cuando estaba con él y los demás.

Y ahí, en aquel tiempo en que pasaban horas en las que no trabajaban, ambos a veces únicamente hablaban, ya sea de alguna trivialidad o de algo muy reflexivo como la moralidad, sus creencias, sus opiniones sobre ciertos temas; lo que harían si vivieran su vida normal...

Por parte de L, el castaño recibía palabras especificadas lo suficiente para que no se estuviera enterando de aspectos que comprometiesen la identidad de L, lugar de nacimiento y esas cosas que pudieran ayudar a que Kira se enterase del nombre real del detective y pudiera finalmente asesinarlo con su desconocido método como tanto deseaba.

Por parte de ambos, aprendieron y hasta llegaron a amar las imperfecciones buenas del otro; aquellas que los hacían ser quienes eran; aquellas inconscientes; aquellas que eran graciosas de ver cuando intentaban ser ocultadas; aquellas que Light dejó de temer mostrar al estar frente al detective luego de que él mismo le explicara por qué no le importaba que le vieran vestido informal, que sus grandes ojeras se notaran, que vieran su modo de encorbarse, de sentarse...

¿Por qué uno tenía que atenerse a las "reglas", a los protocolos sociales?

¿Por qué ser de cierta manera para "quedar bien"?

La perfección nunca existiría. ¿Por qué aspirar a ella si en el camino uno se va perdiendo?, ¿por qué si se va renunciando a la posibilidad de ser uno mismo?

A veces, por no decir "todo el riempo", Light se olvidaba que él era solo un humano y no un Dios, que también era Light además de Kira.

Y aún habiendo olvidado haber sido un "dios", también olvidaba que era un simple humano y que no tenía que ser la perfección estereotipada.

* * *

Aquella última ocasión en la que se habían encontrado a solas, había sido de lo más extraña e incómoda.

O al menos así lo sintió Light.

Ryūzaki... Se comportaba tan extraño, hablando de las campanas, como si supiera algo que él no.

Creyó, horas después, que no debería ser tan sorprendente el hecho de que L hubiera sido lo suficientemente inteligente para incluso predecir su muerte.

Yagami Light no podía dejar de pensar en los minutos bajo la fuerte lluvia, en la terraza del edificio, donde L le había parecido una criatura tan temblorosa, insignificante, frágil, pequeña, patética... tan triste y melancólica, tan demente por estar afuera, tan metafórica, desabrigada bajo un clima así...

Supuso entonces, que al ser sus últimos momentos, ya no le interesaba nada de que las consecuencias de caminar bajo la lluvia iban a ser un fuerte resfrío, por ejemplo. Porque después de todo, para él, nada iba a ser peor que la muerte.

Quizá así, el detective se imaginaba en un lugar feliz, en un lugar que había dejado de pensar. O quizá no, quizá en algunas ocasiones pensaba en algo más que sus casos.

Él dejaba que las frías gotas cayeran en su negro pelo, su pálida piel, su simple ropa. Y tal vez así sentía que se limpiaba, que su pasado, sus recuerdos, su ser, su cuerpo, estaba preparado para marcharse y no volver.

Quizá solo quería disfrutar de pequeñas cosas que casi nunca tenía tiempo de disfrutar, para compensar poco y nada ese mismo hecho.

Sin embargo, L solamente podía pensar y pensar; recordar buenos momentos; preocuparse para luego decirse a sí mismo que no podría hacer ya nada al respecto, que él simplemente sería alguien que desaparecería y dejaría de intervenir, quisiera o no.

Cuando se hallaban secando con las toallas después de que el castaño consiguiera que L entrara, ocurrió el momento más extraño para Light.

Casi no sabía como actuar mientras Ryūga Hideki, Ryūzaki... ¡L! o como fuera que se llamase, le secaba los pies a la vez que murmuraba algo sobre saber hacerle masajes.

No... no sabía que decirle.

Cuando sus miradas de repente se conectaron como hacía meses no lo hacían, Light sintió que se iban a besar, que uno de los dos simplemente se inclinaría un poco más y sus labios se unirían en un beso como los que meses atrás sí tenían.

Se sentían tan incómodos y fuera de lugar los últimos minutos.

Hubo un momento en que Light creyó ver que los labios de L se movían para formar silenciosas palabras.

—¿Dijiste algo? —preguntó, sin resistir la curiosidad.

El detective, al terminar de secar su pie, se incorporó y ofreció su mano a Light, quien la tomó confundido para luego sentir un repentino tirón.

No pudo evitar chocar contra el otro hombre.

Sus respectivos alientos y respiraciones se sentían muy cerca. Y los delgados brazos del azabache rodeaban los brazos y la espalda del castaño.

L se enderezó al completo, quedando a la misma altura que Light, cosa que a él le resultó extraño por no tener que inclinar la cabeza hacia abajo para mirarle.

Aquel mismísimo momento se sintió de lo más eterno. El ambiente seguía raro, tenso, como si hasta sintiera la expectación de Light.

No obstante, y por fortuna, L rompió todo eso... o al menos lo último.

Porque siguió siendo simplemente raro que el detective se hubiera inclinado hacia Light un par de centímetros más para terminar de unir sus labios que antes solo se rozaban.

La tensión todavía se sentía palpable cuando el castaño no respondió a ninguno de los movimientos de L.

La única reacción fue un simple desconcierto desparramado en sus rasgos faciales, cosa que no sucedió hasta después de escuchar el murmullo del azabache.

En ese instante, inconsciententemente no pudo evitar percatarse de que los labios de L se movían tal cual lo habían hecho minutos atrás.

Por lo que era la segunda vez que le decía aquellas palabras tan significativas.

Light no agregó nada, porque no había nada que decir que no fuera mentira si lo dejaba salir.

Tampoco le quería conceder al detective el honor de escuchar oraciones sinceras de su parte.

* * *

Días después, aún se preguntaba si el sentimiento que le acechaba era arrepentimiento por no haber matado él mismo a L Lawliet.

Porque antes lo que principalmente pensaba era en eliminar a su enemigo como sea, no importando si lo hacía alguien más o él mismo.

Sin embargo, ahora se preguntaba si lo que le faltaba era la satisfacción que sentía al matar él mismo a criminales y estorbos, o si era algo más profundo, muy enterrado en su mente.


End file.
